The Guy at the Café
by PJOandHP4Life
Summary: {Lams Modern Coffee Shop AU} You came in every morning at 10 and ordered an Espresso and sat in the same seat. You always brought your computer with you. We both alway came on the same days at around the same time. (I figured out when you arrived so I could get there first.) I never had the courage to go talk to you. Then one day that all changed... {Sequel is out!}
1. Part 1

**Hey guys! So I've recently read this book with really short chapters from a journal entry sort of viewpoint that somehow was** ** _really_** **popular. And I thought to myself: "Why the heck have I been writing these 3,000 to 4,000 word chapters when I could be writing only 5 sentences?!"**

 **(Don't worry I'm still going to write long chapters in my other books, I'm not** ** _that_** **cruel.)**

 **So I'm testing this out with this Coffee Shop AU, which can also be found on Wattpad under the same name by AngelicaS4theWin. Since the chapter's are short I'm going to publish the story in 4 chapter long parts. This is Part 1, Enjoy!**

* * *

 _October 1st_

You came in late today. You went up to the counter and ordered an Americano.

You seem tense.

You walked over to your usual seat, on the right and two tables down from me beside the window.

You pulled out your computer and typed for the entire time, not glancing up once.

At least that meant I got to look at you longer.

About two hours later you left.

I wish I could talk to you….

 **~Time skip~**

 _October 15th_

You came in at your usual time of 10 am and order an Espresso. You sit by the window as usual and begin to type.

Your typing is mesmerizing. I've never seen anyone's fingers move so fast. I wish I knew what you were writing.

Your fingers pause from their rapid flight over the keys as you phone dings.

You look down at it and sigh before leaving.

I hope everything's okay.

 **~Time skip~**

 _October 31_

I didn't think you would come today considering how everyone is out trick-or-treating or at a party. But you did.

Of course I came here to, but I have nothing else to do. I don't have any friends to hang out with anyway.

When you walked in you took my breath away…. Even though you always do.

Your costume was amazing. I have never thought anyone could look better than you until I saw another version of you in a Heather Chandler costume.

I can't believe we like the same musical. If only you liked Miranda… then I'd have to marry you.

I was dressed as a turtle.

I only dressed up because I wanted to impress you…

I hope it worked….

~Time skip~

 _November 2nd_

Before you got here today, this random guy sat in your seat. I hate him. I wish I was brave enough to ask him to move out of _your_ seat, but I don't want to be kicked out by the mean barista. Then I would never see you again….

You came in to see your seat was taken. I was surprised when you walked over to confront him.

You must have said something really threatening since he immediately got up to move.

I wish I had your bravery.

* * *

 **Okay so that's it for Part 1. Part two will be published in a few minutes so see ya then!**


	2. Part 2

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday I was busy with stuff. (School is trying to kill me.)**

 **Also thanks to AngelinHamilton for the flattering review! I hope you like this update. And I will try to make this as long as I can. Maybe I can even make it into a series, who knows. Alright so here's Part 2!**

* * *

 _November 18th_

I got here late today. When I arrived you were already here.

You seemed upset.

After I ordered my unoriginal Latte, I sat down at my usual seat.

I felt someone's eyes on me and started to panic.

I calmed myself down enough to look up to see who was looking at me.

I see your head moved down….

Now you're smiling.

I'm so confused.

* * *

 _November 23rd_

I haven't been able to see you for awhile because of Thanksgiving.

I hope you had a nice time with your family, I bet they're as amazing as you.

I don't really get along with my family. My dad has never liked me and my mom….

I wish I knew what it was like to have a mom.

I bet your mom is amazing.

* * *

 _December 3rd_

You came in early today. You were already there when I arrived.

I blushed when you looked up at me, because of the bell ringing, as I walked in.

I hope you didn't notice, but I also hope you did.

You were typing on your computer when a ding came from your phone.

You looked down at it and smiled.

I wish I caused that smile….

 _December 15th_

I want to give you a Christmas gift.

I saw an amazing fountain pen in the store yesterday.

I thought you might like one since you like writing so much, or at least I think that's what you do on your computer.

But I'm too scared to give it to you.

….I already bought it.

* * *

 **Okay so that's the end of that. If I remember, I'll update a bit later today. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Part 3

**Hey guys! I'm sorry about the late update. I'm so glad that people actually like this! I read all reviews and appreciate them all! They also somehow make me actually get writing done *hint*hint* This one is short, but sweet.**

* * *

 _December 23rd_

I'm going to do it. I'm going to give you your present. I'll walk right up to you and give it to you.

You just walked in.

I can't do it.

Then, by some miracle, you take a break to go the bathroom.

I got up and put it on your computer.

In a split second decision, I write my number on your napkin before sitting back down at my table.

I panicked and left before you got out of the bathroom.

I must be crazy.

…. But only for you.

 ** _~Time Skip~_**

 _December 31st / January 1s_ **t**

From Unknown Number: Happy New Year. And thanks for the pen.

* * *

 **So I guess the next update will up sometime tomorrow. I'll make it longer I promise.**


	4. Part 4

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the late update but at least I did it before 12 am right?! So here's Part 4. A bit longer but still kinda short. I plan to update Part 5 early tomorrow so don't worry. Also, before I forget, thanks to all reviewers! You push me to write!**

* * *

 _January 11th_

It's been about 11 days since you first sent that text and we've been texting each other back and forth since.

I still can't believe you actually texted me.

I wonder if you can tell it's me…. Or if you even wonder. I hope you do, but I also want my identity to be a secret at the same time.

You just walked in on your phone. You're smiling down at it while you walk to stand in line for coffee.

I look down to see a text on my phone… and it's from you.

From Him: Hey! I'm at the café where you left that pen for me remember?

I text him back.

To Him: Yeah I know.

From Him: Wait. What do you mean by "I know"? Are you here?

Crap I should have just said "Cool." I looked up to see you looking around and quickly ducked down trying to hide myself. I type back quickly before he can notice me.

To Him: Uh, no I just meant I know what you mean.

I see him frown and go order his usual drink before answering.

From Him: Are you sure?

To Him: Yeah.

When you aren't looking, I get up to leave before you somehow figure out who I am with that big brain of yours.

I make it out without confrontation.

Phew, that was close.

I get another text.

From Him: Too bad. I would have liked to meet you.

Well I screwed up.

 **~Time Skip~**

January 16th

The next time I get to the coffee shop you are already there. Sipping you usual Espresso at your usual spot.

You told me yesterday your birthday was going to be today. A bit of a late notice to find a present, but I'll forgive you. I'll always forgive you.

So I decided to make you something this time instead of buy a gift.

I spent all night painting it. Hence part of the reason why I came in late and you were already here.

I went up to the barista who I know pretty well and asked her to give the painting to you. I'm still too scared to approach you. You seem friendly enough on the phone but in real life you're too intimidating.

She goes up to you and gives you the painting as I sit at the bar and hide behind a menu. I feel lightheaded when I see your shocked expression grow into a wide smile...

Now I can't breathe because you caught me staring. And now I've definitely died because you just winked at me.

* * *

 **So that's it for now. Bye!**


	5. Part 5

**First off, HOLY CRAP THAT'S A LOT OF REVIEWS! THANKS YOU SO MUCH GUYS! Second, here's Part 5. The next part will be out later today for sure. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _January 22nd_

I walked in the coffee shop as usually and get in line to get my coffee.

I felt someone watching me, but when I turned around no one was there.

I ordered a hot caramel mocha and waited for my drink to be made.

In the meantime I leaned back against the counter over to the side and checked over notifications on my phone.

I was going to read the recently updated bmc/deh crossover fanfiction when I got a text.

From Him: Hey! I just wanted to say thanks again for the birthday present. I didn't realize you were so talented! Anyway, what are you up to?

I smiled at his flattery and responded.

To Him: Thanks! It's nice to know someone likes my work. And I'm getting coffee rn. U?

From Him: Same. I just walked into my usual place.

I hear the door swing open along with the customary chim of the bell above it.

I look up to see you walk in and catch your eyes.

I quickly looking down feeling a blush rise to my cheeks and put away my phone as I hear my name being called for my drink.

I quickly pay ang get my cup to go striding to the door as fast as I can.

I feel a buzz in my pockets and check my phone with my empty right hand.

From Him: Hmm, your pretty cute. I like your freckles.

Wait, WHAT!?

I check over anything I could have said or done to give myself away as my heart beats rapidly in my chest. Then I remember my name being called out when I got my drink...

* * *

 **And that's when John knew, he was screwed. Hey that kinda rhymed! Okay so that's the end for now! I hope you liked it!**


	6. Part 6

**WHY ARE THERE SO MANY BIRTHDAYS IN JANUARY?! Seriously it was Renee's birthday, Alexander's, Lin's, Philip's, Daveed's, and so many more in my family! So much cake... Anyway, here!**

* * *

 _January 31st_

From Him: Hey, I haven't talked to you in awhile. What's up?

From Him: I'm sorry if I was too blunt. I've been told to be a flirty person. I can stop if you want.

 **~Time Skip~**

 _February 1st_

From Him: Hello?

From Him: Why won't you respond?

 **~Time Skip~**

 _February 2nd_

From Him: Are you mad at me?

From Him: Did you lose your phone? Wait, if you lost your phone you wouldn't even see this.

 **~Time Skip~**

 _February 4th_

From Him: I've come to the conclusion it isn't lost because I know you've read these.

From Him: If it's something I did, please tell me.

 **~Time Skip~**

 _February 5th_

From Him: John?

From Him: John? Are you okay?

 **~Time Skip~**

 _February 6th_

From Him: Are… we okay?

 **~Time Skip~**

 _February 7th_

From Him: JOHN ANSWER ME!

 **~Time Skip~**

 _February 8th_

From Him: Please.

From Him: Pretty please?

From Him: With a turtle on top?

 **~Time Skip~**

 _February 10th_

From Him: I'm really sorry if it's something I did.

From Him: I never meant to chase you away.

 **~Time Skip~**

 _February 12th_

From Him: I think I like you, a lot.

From Him: I get it if you don't like me back, but please at least tell me.

 **~Time Skip~**

 _February 13th_

From Him: JOHN!? PLEASE ANSWER!

 _February 13th_

20 texts from from Him.

Ten missed calls from Him.

7 voicemails from Him.

* * *

 **JOHN ANSWER YOUR PHONE!**

 **To be honest the next update will probably be in a few days (AKA the end of the week). So yeah, see you then.**


	7. Part 7

**Wow... a lot of people actually** ** _like_** **this... Uh thanks guys. Here's an update.**

 **Someone protect John from my depressing writing.**

* * *

 _February 13th_

I didn't haven't been to the coffee shop since the 22nd, and I haven't actually stayed to finish my drink at my table in even longer.

I'm not actually avoiding you. I know it may seem like it, but that's not it.

I'm avoiding the possibility of you rejecting me.

If only I could avoid my thoughts as well….

Most of the time I can ignore them, I just distract myself with my art or music.

But I can't escape the nightmares.

It usually ends with you stating I don't deserve you.

I wish you were wrong.

* * *

 **Have you even read the texts he sent you?!**

 **(Next chapter will be up soon. And this is also on wattpad btw.)**


	8. Part 8

**Hi guys! Here's some fluff for Valentines Day!**

* * *

 _February 14th_

I finally decided to go back to the café today.

Laf was getting worried about me and stole my phone.

Once he read the messages he immediately barged into my apartment, and dragged me out of the small pillow fort of depression I made around myself straight to his restaurant.

"Mon ami, he obviously likes you! Just go for it! You don't want to throw away your shot. If you don't do it now, it might be too late."

I was incredibly nervous as I walked, or more like was dragged, to the door.

What if Laf was wrong and he actually hated me?

What if this was all a prank from the start?

What if he isn't there and I went out of my house for nothing?

What if he actually as a girlfriend or boyfriend and all of his flirting was purely platonic?

All this ran through my head as I was shoved through the door.

Of course he chose Valentine Day for me to go back.

I was assaulted with the smell of freshly brewed coffee and roses as I heard the familiar jingle of the bell as the doors closed.

I've never seen so much pink in my life. Everything either had a heart on it, a cupid, or a rose.

And I don't know how, but I was suddenly covered in glitter from head to toe.

Just as I turned around to beat up Laf for what he'd done to me, because I know for a fact that he carries glitter on him at all times, I noticed a laughing figure in front of me.

I blushed as red as the streamers above me when I saw you chuckling in front of me.

"H-hi." I I blushed further at the sound of my clearly embarrassed voice.

He just smile wide and I noticed he had dimples.

Two of them.

Lord above kill me now.

"I'm glad to finally see you properly in person." he said and I noticed a light tint in his cheeks.

The next thing I know he on his knees pulling out a box from his pocket.

Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod!

I feel light headed as he opens it to reveal…

* * *

 **THE END! NO MORE CHAPTERS! IT'S OVER! MWAHAHA (Just kidding I'm not** ** _that_** **evil)**


	9. Part 9

**Okay so I'm considering just ending this story after this part. I will be writing a series so I'll continue this. The next story will either be from Alexander's side or maybe just a continuation with much longer chapters! Tell me what you prefer in a review!**

* * *

A ring pop.

I laughed at how riddikulus he was.

He gave me a shy smile before holding out the candy ring to me.

"John Laurens, would you do me the honor of being my Valentine to love and to cherish for as long as I shall live and after?"

I nodded hurriedly holding out my hand as he stood up to place the ring on my finger.

He bowed down to kiss my hand and I giggled at his old fashioned romantic behavior.

"W-would you do m-me the honor of b-being mine?" I asked shyly looking down at my new ring.

He put his finger on my chin, the feather light touch causing me to shiver internally, raising my head.

His brown eyes sparkled in untapped energy as his smile shined with newfound happiness.

"Of course. Even if it will take a ton of texts and coffee dates for you to trust me then it's all worth it."

Our moment was ruined by everyone in the café cheering happily.

Laf was the loudest as he hugged us both, lifting us off the ground.

"I shipped it from the beginning guys!"

I laughed as he finally put us down. "What do you mean Laf? You only just found out about him this morning when you read my texts."

Laf smiled a strange glint in his eye. "Ah, about that mon ami, I actually was the one that suggested for mon petit lion to come to my restaurant. He immediately fell in love with you and—"

"Wait you're saying you knew we liked each other this entire time?!"

"Oui."

"I hate you Laf."

"And I love you both, now let's enjoy some chocolate, non?"

* * *

 **Okay bye guys!**


	10. Part 10

**Hey guys! I decided to write up a small chapter for you! Enjoy! (P.S. I suggest that you reread the first part of the first chapter of this story before this one if you don't recall what it was about.)**

* * *

 _March 9th_

We were walking into the café at around 1 in the afternoon.

I'm happy to say that we were now officially a couple.

It feels great to say that. I blush every time you introduce me as your boyfriend.

Although it's been at least 3 weeks since we got together at the café, I'm still not used to you yet.

I don't think I ever will be. I hope I never will be.

As we sat down you glanced at my art journal.

When you asked about it I tried to brush it off, but you were stubborn as always.

I eventually let you see it and you flipped through the pages in excitement and awe.

You pointed out the pieces you liked, most of them were ones of you.

Then you got to the divider that separated my art from my personal journal entries.

I blushed profusely when you teased me about having a diary.

I tried to take the book back, but you were too fast and held it above my head so that I couldn't reach it.

You had a smug smile on your face, that I hate to admit was attractive, and began reading the first one aloud:

 _"October 1st_

 _You came in late today. You went up to the counter and ordered an Americano._

 _You seem tense._

 _You walked over to your usual seat, on the right and two tables down from me beside the window._

 _You pulled out your computer and typed for the entire time, not glancing up once._

 _At least that meant I got to look at your longer._

 _About two hours later you left._

 _I wish I could talk to you…._ "

* * *

 **Sadly, this is the last update for this story. John has come a long way and I'm glad he finally got his guy at the café.**

 **Now the story isn't completely over! I will continue to write along this Coffee Shop AU. Maybe I'll write in Alexander's POV or just rewrite this as a longer story containing more than the simple section written in these chapters.**

 **P.S. The link to the sequel is now on my profile.**

 **I hope all of you will continue to read and enjoy this story line.**

 **Bye, for now!**

 **~PJOandHP4life**


End file.
